


You're intertwining your soul

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Life-Affirming Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Monty and Harpers conversation at the end of 5x08 leads to something more.(Prompt: Marper Smut 5x08, they have sex with the alarms blaring)





	You're intertwining your soul

“What if I say no… and people we care about die.” The words echoed through the room. Monty’s eyes were rimmed with tears, his voice laced with so much sadness. So much grief. She took a moment, trying not to let her own tears out.

“They might.” Harper had resigned herself too it. Her own grief had taught her as much. “But… everyone dies, Monty.” She felt herself get bolder. “Let’s show them how to live.”

“Would you still love me… if i was just a farmer?” Monty’s face was full of worry, but also so much love. She felt her heart expand in her chest. She would love him to the ends of the earth, she would love every version of this strong, peaceful man in front of her, that the world had taken so much from. She nodded, sniffing her own tears back.

“When the army marches… we stay here.” He smiled, and she lurched forward, finding the back of his neck with her hand and pulling him into a kiss. It was feverish, heady, fast, like they were trying to hold onto each other as if their lives depended on it. The alarms blaring broke them apart for barely a second, before she recaptured his lips, the force of it still like the world might collapse at any moment.

She slowed him, slowed them, with her mouth. She ran her fingers into his hair, and pressed soft kisses into his mouth over and over until he slowed, his hands finding her hips and holding her. She opened her mouth again, letting his tongue slide into her mouth, over her teeth and brushed against the roof of her mouth, making her shiver, and lift herself up settling into his lap. He ran his hands up her back, finding the ends of her hair and threading his fingers into it and gently pulling back, exposing the length of her neck to him, letting him kiss down it as she shrugged out of her jacket. He left a wet trail of opened mouth kisses across her skin that prickled in the cool recycled AC of the room, releasing a hitch from her throat at the sensation. She ducked back down, cupping his face between both of her hands and finding his mouth again, holding a long kiss, all pressure and warmth. He broke away, and his eyes stayed closed, stroking up and down her bare arms with his finger tips.

“I’ll love you to the ends of this earth and any other, Monty Green. I’ll love you in any form, I’ll love you till the end of my days.” She punctuated her words with kisses across his nose and cheeks and jaw.

“I’ll love you forever, Harper McIntyre.” She smiled against his mouth, and kissed into him again, fierce.

His hands roamed down, finding the hem of her shirt and tugging it up, letting her lift her arms above her head, pressing kisses across her chest, and then letting her reach down and tug his own over his head and reaching around her and tugging her in, pressing all of their newly exposed skin together, prickling under the cool air. She wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching against his scalp, letting her fingers play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He leaned her back onto her discarded jacket to find the fly of her jeans, yanking them off, following the path of them with his mouth, open mouth kisses across her thighs and over her knees and down her calf, brushing against her ankle before tracing all the way back up, over her underwear and across her stomach, back up over her breasts and across her chest, leaving a line of burning skin in his wake. She wrapped her arms back around his neck as he sat back up, lifting her back into his lap, leaning against the shelves again, sliding his hand down into her panties, making rough circles over her clit with his fingers as he kissed down her neck and into her shoulder, before coming back up to capture her mouth, letting her rock against him, gasping into his mouth and tugging on his hair when he caught a good rhythm. If nothing else, six years meant they knew each others bodies sometimes better then the knew their own.

He slid a finger down letting his thumb find her clit again before sliding a finger in, crooking it in to rub against her, holding her close until she was shaking, seeing white, whispering soft proclamations of love against his ear until she regained full function of her body again. She found the button of his pants, unhooking them and sliding her hand in, grabbing his length and pulling him out, hard against her hand, and tugging her panties to the side, sinking down onto him with little fuss, finding his lips again and rocking against him, slow but sure, never breaking their kiss. He fisted his hand into her hair when he was close, making soft noises that she matched with her own mewling sounds as he let his free hand trail down to match their steady rhythm against her clit until they were both shaking against each other, falling apart together.

They stayed there, wrapped up in each other, for a moment, before the thoughts of the outside world crept back between them. The alarms were still blaring around them, although she couldn't say she'd even noticed. He helped her dress, and she tugged his shirt over his head, kissing him when he popped out of the neck of the shirt, and they stood up, lacing both hands together, pressing their foreheads against each other.

"Do you think we can be better, Harper? Do you think we can change, make up for what we've done?" 

"I don't think we have anything to make up for, Monty. I think we just have to vow to be better people today than we were yesterday, from now on."

He pressed a kiss into her hair line, and she unlaced their fingers to wrap him in a hug, holding him close, letting their breathing sync up, feeling his heart beat beneath her ear. 

"Okay then... lets be better." She tipped her head up, smiling at him, and nodded, pressing a kiss under his jaw, and then stepping back, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. 


End file.
